


Love You

by regularhothead



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Strong Language, floofy haired Jason, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularhothead/pseuds/regularhothead
Summary: Jason finally tells y/n that he loves them.(gonna rewrite this and make it gender neutral)
Relationships: Jason Todd x fem!reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Love You

JASON TODD WAS A CREATURE OF HABIT. 

He couldn't survive if he didn't touch you. Whether it was out for a simple lunch or teaming up on a night escapade, he had to touch you. A hand around your waist or simply clutching your hand as if it was the last time he'd ever hold it.

He made it his duty to trace every single inch, corner, crevice and curve of your body. Sometimes, he'd let his lips linger at the outline of your collarbone and let out an animalistic sound. Now this, wasn't sexual in the least. It was Jason's way of asking himself how he got so lucky.

On one particular occasion in bed, he had nestled his head on the flesh of your thighs while reading a rather tattered copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray. You, on the other hand, had just finished a mug of your favorite tea and had resorted to scrolling through a few boring articles on your phone. It was a comfortable silence that lasted for at least five minutes, before Jason had retreated from the bed to grab his phone that had an undoubtedly loud ringtone. His phone call lasted for less than a minute, and you weren’t paying much attention to it, as you were way too immersed in an article titled: ‘Who’s Batman? Gotham’s most popular guesses.’

You were then pulled out of your current task when Jason plopped down on the bed beside you with a groan. One that you pinpointed to be one of childish playfulness rather than actual exasperation or annoyance. Knowing Jason, you knew how much he wanted you to cradle him and give him your undivided attention. So, you thought it would be funny to ignore him for a bit.

That game lasted for a very short period of time. He kept groaning and whining and shouting your name as he vied for your attention. You ended up giving in and placed your phone aside as you turned to him, trying your best to stifle a laugh.

He instead ruffled your hair, more to make a mess of it, than to give affection. You, in turn, scoffed and flipped him off, muttering a soft ‘fuck you.’

“I give you my heart and this is what I get?” he mumbled, placing a hand to his heart, then, “I’m wounded” he continued, feigning hurt at your actions.

“Just don’t bleed out on my sheets, thanks,” you retorted, followed by a chuckle at the reaction that coated his face. This time, he seemed a bit hurt, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

How could you resist? He was practically a mess for you. Wearing a pout, hair all messy from last night’s activities, wearing nothing put a pair of dark blue boxers, and unapologetically using his blue orbs to admire your form in nothing but his black t-shirt. God, you wondered how you found this man.

You simply surrendered to him. And the glint in your eyes and the smile that graced your lips, he took as an invitation. He wasted no time to close the gap between you two, enveloping your lips with his own. He’d die for this. No. He’d live for this. And that wasn’t to be taken lightly. He’d fucking kill for you out there and come back a bloody mess within an inch of his life, and still live for you. Jason Todd had a very few things that he’d sacrifice for. But if it meant he could keep you like this, then sacrifice was the bare minimum.

When you both ran out of air and separated, he only stared at you. He’d always do that. Just admire and bask in your glory. To put it simply, he was fucking whipped for you.

You kept eye contact with him, a grin creeping onto your face. It made his heart skip a beat.

“What is it? See a ghost, Todd?” you asked, the humor evident in your voice.

There was silence. And your grin turned into a small smile. You wondered what he was thinking. Reaching a hand up, you raked your fingers through his hair, causing him to lean into your touch.

“I love you,” he mumbled under his breath. Your breath hitched in the back of your throat. He never said it before, and you never wanted to push him to, regarding his past and all. But he said it. And you heard him. But you wondered if this was some dream. Did you really just hear him say he loved you?

As if reading your mind, he scooped you up and into his lap, where you straddled your legs on either side of his thighs.

“I love you,” he said. This time loud and clear, staring straight into your eyes. And this time, you were sure you heard him.

“I love you, Jason,” you responded, leaning closer to him, noses touching now and breath mingling.

His smile grew into an intoxicated grin.

“You hear that universe? Someone loves me and I love her back,” he exclaimed, a laugh flowing from both of you.

He wrapped his arms around your waist securely, pecking your lips once. Then twice. Then three times.

“I fucking love you,” he whispered against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first ao3 post lol... hope I did good. This was also posted on my tumblr @regularhothead


End file.
